Party Crash (Episode 2.3)
Anome: So, there's a new group in the Matrix, is there? Trying to horn in on our territory, no doubt. Good thing you recovered that list of their landing points. In fact, Intel thinks that the so-called commandos have arranged a meeting with the Frenchman's cronies near one of those points. That's where you come in. First, you're gonna meet Cebriones and get a bug. Operator: Sounds like Anome has his cloak and dagger on today. Cebriones's in there with the bug. Cebriones: You are Anome's runner? Okay, I've got the bug for you. Cebriones: Here, I've got that bug you'll need. Operator: goals for this area complete. find nearest exit. Cebriones: Careful with that thing, it's delicate. Cebriones: Careful with that thing, it's delicate. Zion Scattershot: These commandos will have the upper hand. We beat the machines, we can beat them too. Zion Vector: Anome had a good idea not to have anything to do with anyone. (Now we head towards the point of the meeting) Anome: You're going to plant that lovely little bug in a certain file cabinet, where it will pick up every word spoken by the commandos and those pestiferous Merovingian lickspittles in their upcoming meeting. The meeting isn't supposed to happen for a little while yet, so I don't think you need to worry about running run into any hostiles. Operator: I'm not scanning any active alarm system in there, but that doesn't mean that they don't have some passive ones. I'm not sure I share Anome's confidence. I'll ping you when you're close to that file cabinet. Operator: That's it-- put the bug in there. Operator: That's it-- put the bug in there. Unfortunately, during our work we are surprised by some Security Guards Operator: I hate to say "i told you so", but i'm picking up building security programs heading in your direction. Betcha there was a silent alarm in there. You might want to make yourself scarce. Operator: goals for area complete leave area quickly Anome: Building security? Bah. Nothing to worry about. Those programs hardly have sufficient logic loops to dress themselves, let alone find that bug you planted. Head over to our monitoring station and contact Ruchbah, our local surveillance chief. She should be receiving data from the bug by the time you get there. {So we head to our contact, where we exchange two words with the present } Operator: That's the control station. Ruchbah should be in there. Control Station NPCs *?Zion Arbalest: Perhaps those commandos are not so bad. *'Jeff Topper:' This place doesn't look like much, but that's because we need to keep a low profile-- and to be able to relocate at a moments notice. *'Brenna Quada:' You know who else we haven't spotted lately? Those masked redpills. I wonder where they went off to. Is it just coincidence that they disappeared shortly before the commandos arrived in the City? *Janeth Zalenski: As a side project, I'm working on implanting surveillance cameras on pigeons. i think its got a lot of potential, but so far I just have a lot of jerky footage of sidewalks-- and other pigeons. *'Gino Ezell:' Data analysis isn't the most glamorous job in Zion, but its the only way to find out most of what goes on in the City. Adrian Leiden:'' We're still monitoring the landing sites you discovered recently. Those black helicopters come and go much frequently than we'd thought. '''Ruchbah: I'm afraid I don't have anything for you, operative: the bug is transmitting, but no meeting is taking place at that location. It's possible that the security alert there earlier frightened them off. Operator: Uh oh. This is what Anome gets for taking their building security lightly. I guess we'd better go see what he thinks of this. Operator: goals for area complete leave area quickly Ruchbah: They're probably meeting at the alternate location. What, Anome didn't tell you about that? {In fact, since we were discovered, the meeting is missed ...} Anome: What? They moved the meeting? How could... Where ... Hell! hang on a sec. ... Okay, okay. Intel had an alternate address where they thought the meeting had a lesser chance of take place. I'm sending you there now. It's probably underway already, so just get there and... learn what you can. If the commandos or the Merovingian's peons cause trouble, eviscerate them! {Once at the new location of the meeting we hear something very interesting} Operator: I'm reading multiple commando and Merovingian signals in there. That's where meeting's going down. What's Anome got us into now? Operator: Heads up. Looks like there's a welcoming committee. Succubus ... an interesting story. But what exactly do you propose to the cause of our head? Commando This is a must see. We would like to cooperate with you; or if you prefer, we offer you simply do not interfere. There are many ... Huh? We've got company! Anome: They're trying to help the Merovingian! The stinking turd lump who killed Morpheus! Destroy the Merovingians now! Operator: I'm scanning more exiles in nearby rooms. We'd better get them all. (We are attacked by the Exiles, but after a hard struggle, the Commandos do not seem to be angry with us) Commando: We come in peace. {But suddenly an order comes unexpected ...} Anome: ... cease hostilities and pull out of the mission area immediately, Operative. This is... That is a direct order from Commander Lock. I repeat: cease fire and leave the area immediately. Anome: I apologize for the abrupt termination of the mission, soldier. The decision was... out of my hands. Commander Lock has decided that we should... bear the olive branch when dealing with the commandos. Even if they're trying to assist our enemies! Anome: I--no, never mind. Tyndall will be your controller on the next mission. That is all. *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Episode 2.3 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 2.3)